FY Halloween Party!
by AlinaintheSky
Summary: A Halloween party! Guest appearances by others and you! Excepting cameos!
1. Tasuki Learns What Hallowen Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi or (sadly) Halloween. Actually, I think nobody owns Halloween. I mean, it's a holiday. How can you own a holiday? Also, I read this story (it's hysterical) where they talk about Chiriko's symbol going on vacation. I used that in my story. I hope that's ok. If you used that in your story, and you don't want me to use it, I will be happy to re-write the chapter and upload it in it's place.  
  
*Also, note: I am taking requests for costumes for characters, and also CAMEOS. (if you do not know what that is, tell me and I will put it in next chappie) I can only have a few, so hurry while it's still open! You must provide your own costume for that, though. If the costume is already taken, I will give you one. Alright, now on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YAY! It's Halloween!" Miaka bellowed at the top of her lungs as she raced down the hallway.  
  
"'S what?" Tasuki asked sleepily as he peered out of his door. He looked at the clock Miaka had brought back from her world and given to everybody. It was 10:00. How dare she wake him up this early?!  
  
"HALLOWEEN!" Miaka screamed cheerfully in his face. Tasuki fell down chibi- style. "Actually, technically, Halloween is tomorrow night, but who cares! It's HALLOWEEN!" she added and raced off down the hall to inform more people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What the heck is Halloween anyway?" Nuriko asked later that morning as the group sat in the main room...hallway...thingy? Miaka turned to face him. For once in his life, Nuriko was scared of Miaka.  
  
"I'll let that side since you're from another world, and all," Miaka said through gritted teeth. "Halloween is the most wonderful holiday in the world!" she said sweetly, clasping her hands together near her face like a sweet little girl with a British accent. "It's when children go outside and collect candy from all the houses in the neighborhood. They stock up on candy that lasts them all year long until it's Halloween again and then they get more candy! *changes to American accent* Unless you're an evil psycho who gives out apples and carrots or quarters or no candy at all and PRETEND YOU'RE NOT HOME!" She suddenly went dark and evil and lightening struck in the background to the beat of scary music.  
  
"But that won't happen this year. This year, we're going to have a nice Halloween party!" she cried excitedly, and the music and lightening vanished.  
  
"I d'know. It sounds like a dumb holiday to me," Tasuki shrugged. Immediately he wished he hadn't said that. Miaka turned dark and evil again and advanced slowly on Tasuki.  
  
"Uh, I change my mind?" he whimpered. Miaka turned cheerful again. "That's what I thought. Now, who wants to help me plan the party?" No hands went up. The music started to play and everyone's hand immediately shot up/ Miaka grinned smugly to the camera.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, now everyone is going to need a costume. I want you to pick who you want to be and tell me so I can tell the sewing people how to make it," Miaka told everyone.  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
"I don't know what I wanna be."  
  
"M'neither."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"I second that."  
  
"I agree with Hotohotti-I mean, Hotohori-sama." *blush, sheepish grin, cuddle*  
  
"Me too no da."  
  
"Oi vey........fine. I'll pick your costumes. But you have to promise to wear them. Got it?"  
  
*nod*  
  
"Just don't pick anything that will make my *hmm* rear end look too big."  
  
"I think it looks beautiful, Hotohori-sama." *bats puppy dog eyes*  
  
"Aaaah! Get AWAY from me!" *chased out of room by Nuriko, who is screaming how he loves him*  
  
"I still think it's a dumb holiday." Evil music and screams could be heard from the back room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay, Chichiri. I need your help on the invitations. What do I say? I mean, how can I express the full, wonderful glory that is a Halloween party?"  
  
*sweat drop* "Uh, maybe you could just say, 'Come to the-'"  
  
"-fantabulous."  
  
Author- Hey! That's my word! Get yer own! *mutters* Poachers.  
  
"Right no da. Fantabulous......Anyway, 'Come to the "fantabulous" Halloween party. There will be-'"  
  
"Apple bobbing, games, food, dancing, and CANDY!"  
  
"Riiight.....okay then. Well, I think it's good, no da. We'll just put the time and place and we're done."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Who do we invite?" Miaka asked.  
  
*British accent* "How about we just toss them out the window and see where the wind takes them." *American accent, particularly Jimmy Neutron when he made himself dumb and sang the Loopy Song* "Wind wind wind wind wind wind wind pretty wind wind wind wind wind...."  
  
"Uh, Chiriko? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"My symbol went on vacation."  
  
"Oh......" Miaka went to the window and tossed the invitations out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Tomo asked as he caught a paper in the air. He read the front. "'Come to the ¿fantabulous? Halloween party. There's apple bobbing, games, food, dancing, and candy?'"  
  
"What do you have there, Tomo?" Yui asked, coming up behind him.  
  
"Oh, Yui, maybe you could tell me what this is. I caught it in the wind," Tomo handed the paper to Yui. She read it and smirked.  
  
"I guess Miaka is having a Halloween party. And it looks like we're invited," she said (mostly to herself) with an evil grin. She started to do her evil laugh.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A clueless Tomo joined in.  
  
"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" After about 5 minutes, Yui and Tomo coughed and Tomo asked, "Um, why are we laughing?" Just then, Nakago peeped around the corner.  
  
"Did I hear someone do an evil laugh?"  
  
"Oh dear god.......Why are you punishing me? Why?!" Yui raised her face and hands to the sky.  
  
"Yui, what's Halloween?" Yui proceeded to tell them about Halloween.  
  
"I must go make preparations immediately," Nakago announced and stalked off to.....go....make.....preparations....immediately.. *author looks stupid now*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I already have our cooks working on the food for the party," Miaka said to the group as they gathered in the room again. Sounds of smashing pots and screams could be heard and a cook on fire ran down the hallway behind Miaka. "I had your costumes made, so here ya go. Enjoy!" Miaka handed the crew their costumes. They stared at her with X-ed eyes.  
  
"I am NOT wearing this!"  
  
"I still say this holiday sucks!" Evil music and lightening.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M IN MORE PAIN THAN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author- Ooh, cliffhanger! *announcer voice* What are they wearing? What random people will show up at the party? And will Tasuki EVER learn not to make fun of Halloween in front of Miaka? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. Last Minute Preparations

Disclaimer: Thank you for all your reviews. I do not own FY or any of the bands that show up.  
  
**Note: This is your second to last chance! I am starting the party next chapter, so get your cameos in now. I will only accept them this chapter and next, so hurry! Also, if you have any character costumes in mind, please let me know! If you want a character in from another show, that is okay, too. But you must provide them and/or yourself with a costume.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can and you WILL wear them," Miaka insisted as she emerged from the back room, holding an electric dentist's drill. She looked down at the drill, quickly hid it behind her back, smiled a big fake smile, and dived back into the room. A few minutes later, Tasuki emerged. He was limping and had various bruises and cuts all over his body. When Tamahome raised his hand to slap him good-naturedly on the back, Tasuki whimpered and ran back to his room. Well, if you call limping with speed and slamming into a wall in the rush, running, then yeah. He ran.  
  
Miaka came out too, and the gang looked away quickly and whistled. "Now go try on your costumes. I have to go and see how the cooks are doing," Miaka commanded. The gang rushed out as quickly as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After helping the cooks put out a huge fire, Miaka left the kitchens to find decorations. She found pieces of orange and black cloth and cut them into shapes bats and jack-o-lanterns. She hung them around the huge ballroom that was being used for the party room.  
  
She set up tables with black and orange table cloths, and wrote down a list of songs for the band to sing. She also found black and orange lanterns to hang from the ceiling for light. Soon the room was almost ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yui wandered into a room in the palace, obviously bored. Amiboshi and Suboshi were sitting there, talking about something. Word of the Halloween party had spread throughout the palace faster than a jackrabbit crossing a hot blacktop in the middle of a nice summer's day in July in Texas. *takes breath* Sorry. Anyway, when Suboshi saw Yui walking in, he licked his hands and ran them through his hair.  
  
"Ugh, God!" Yui exclaimed backing away from him.  
  
"Yui, what are we supposed to wear to this party?" Amiboshi asked. Yui lowered her fist from its position next to Suboshi's face.  
  
"Oh right! We have to wear costumes! I'll go and tell the sewing people to make them. Anything in particular?" "Actually, Suboshi and I kinda have an idea. No one has to make it." "Oh, okay. I better go and ask everyone else then." Yui walked off in search of Tomo.  
  
She found him sitting by the pond, holding a fishing rod, staring into the water.  
  
"Tomo?" she asked quietly, sitting down next to him. He didn't move. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just fishing. Need to talk?" he asked, and looked over at her.  
  
"Well, actually I-wait a minute. Aren't Chichiri and Miaka the ones who are supposed to be doing this?" she asked, puzzled. Tomo frowned and pulled out a script. He flipped through it, read a page, then stuck it back in his shirt.  
  
"Oh yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," he said. "Okay, let's go." They got up and strolled to the palace. "So do you know what you want to wear to the party?"  
  
"Let me get back to you on that," he answered, and walked off towards his room. Yui got the same response from Nakago, Miboshi, and Ashitare.  
  
"Do you know what you want to wear to the party?" Yui asked with a sigh.  
  
"Hm," Soi said thoughtfully. "Anything that goes with Nakie-poo's costume," she said finally. "Of course," Yui said flatly and walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" came a loud whining sound from the kitchens. "My perfect party is ruined!" Miaka cried. "The dumb cooks can't even make store-bought candy, everyone hates their costumes, there's no outlets for the band, and I can't open this jar of pickles! Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
Miaka fled to the party room. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Then her ribbon brushed against her face. She brightened up in a flash and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. She yelled into it.  
  
"Keisuke! KEISUKE!" she screamed. 3,000 miles away and 1,700 years later, Keisuke jumped and fell out of his chair. "What?!" he yelled into the book.  
  
"Keisuke, I need you to get a few things for me," Miaka answered. "Why? What's going on?" he said, flipping through the book. "I'm having a Halloween party and I need some things." Keisuke snickered.  
  
"So, which bonehead insulted Halloween?" Keisuke said, knowing his sister, "I bet it was Tasuki." He grinned. "Yeah, and I fixed him up good!" Miaka answered with relish. Keisuke chuckled. "So what do you need?"  
  
"Okay, I need 50 fun-size bags of each: Snickers®, Milky Ways®, Twix®, Skittles®, M&Ms®: plain, crunchy, peanut, minis, and peanut butter, Butterfingers®, Reeses Peanutbutter Cups®, and Nerds®. I also need lollipops, licorice NOT BLACK!, and assorted gold coins. Tamahome will love those!"  
  
"Sheesh," Keisuke muttered. "Is that it, your royal highness?" "No! I need a band. No! Not one! I want all of them! Bring me all the singers in America!" (cos that's where I'm from) Miaka commanded in a royal commanding voice, like a king's. "But they hafta be in costume! After all, this IS a Halloween party!"  
  
"Uh, Miaka? How am I going to get the bands?" "Duh! *smacks head* Fly to America, kidnap all the bands, and bring them here!" Miaka said as if it were like tying shoelaces (which I must admit, can be pretty hard if you know what I mean).  
  
"But-" Keisuke started. "I said go. NOW! And make sure you're here by 7:30. Not a minute later! Do you understand?" The evil music crept into the scene, and Keisuke sighed. "Fine. I'm, going."  
  
"Oh, and make sure everything can run on batteries. There are no outlets here!" "Well, duh!" "WHAT WAS THAT?" "N-Nothing! Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Isn't it amazing what kind of power Miaka can have?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 7:30. The party was going to start at 8:00. Miaka was running around, making last minute decisions and preparations.  
  
"No no no! Not those kind of tables! The round ones! Where is the florist? He should have been here 10 minutes ago! These aren't the right colors, Monique! Take them back!" she shouted to various people who were also running around the room. Hotohori took notice of the leadership Miaka was taking, and crept up to her.  
  
"You know Miaka,:" he said seductively. "I love it when you take action. It's good practice for being an empress." He growled. Miaka turned around slowly, holding the drill. Hotohori backed away as she turned it on. Then he ran out of the room. Miaka smiled as she turned off the drill and tucked it into her belt. Then she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh no! It's 7:32! Keisuke is 2 minutes late! What an I going to do?" she moaned and held her hands onto her face, like the ladies in old TV shows did. Just then, the doors burst open, and a bright light shone through. Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome (who were also in the room) shielded their eyes. Figures stood in the doorway, black against the white light. They started walking forward, very slowly to the beat of Mustang Sally (like in the movie Miss Congeniality). They approached Miaka, and abruptly the music and light shut off with that cool record-zipping sound.  
  
"Well, here they are," Keisuke gestured to the hundred people behind him. Miaka barely made out some of them: Nobody's Angel, Dream, Pink, and Eminem.  
  
"Oh, and here's the candy." Keisuke, Jo from S Club 7, and one of the girls from M2M stepped forward and each opened a huge shopping bag. Miaka peeked inside. In the bags were the hundreds of bags of candy Miaka requested. Her eyes glistened and she licked her lips.  
  
"No no. It's for the party," Keisuke taunted and shut the bag. "Just put it over there." Miaka motioned to the three long tables that were for refreshments. The servants started opening the bags of candy and pouring them into big bowls, at Miaka's orders. The servants studied each candy and one tasted a piece of Twix.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Miaka cried. The terrified servant screamed, dropped the candy, and ran away. Miaka ran to the fallen piece of Twix and gently picked it up.  
  
"It's ok. It's ok. Ssshhh. There, there. I won't ever let anyone else hurt you," she cooed to the candy. Then she looked it up and down. "I won't hurt you. You....chocolatey, caramelly, crunchichy piece of tasty goodness....." She gobbled down the candy and turned to see everyone else staring chibi-eyed at her.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Ahem. Back to business." She walked back over to the group.  
  
"Hey, where's the stage?" Beonce Knowles asked. "I thought this was a charity concert. That's what the cute guy said." She winked at Keisuke. He gulped. "Yeah," Michelle Branch said with a thick valley-girl accent, and stepped forward. "Did you lie to us? Cos that's, like, not nice." "Mm-hmm," Vanessa Carlton said, putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaah. That's, uh, actually right through this door! Please come this way," Miaka covered, and with Nuriko's help, shoved the hundreds of pop stars into a room connected to the ballroom. "Phew," Miaka said, leaning against the door and wiping her brow.  
  
"Well, I'd better be going now," Keisuke said with a cheesy smile and started to make for the door. "Hold it!" Miaka said and Keisuke froze. "Aren't you going to stay for the party?" she whined. "Well, I really wanted to, um, ya know, go home and---" he started to say. The evil music got louder and louder as Miaka reached for her drill.  
  
"Well I don't have a costume!" he said quickly. The evil music stopped, and Keisuke was pleased with the excuse he thought of. But Miaka's smile returned, and Keisuke began to sweat.  
  
"We can make you a costume!" she said, snapping her fingers. "I'll have one made for you! And since you were so nice to bring me all the things I asked, I won't make you were the same costume you wore in 5th grade." She smirked. Keisuke blushed. Tamahome chuckled.  
  
"He wore-" she started. "Don't even!" he warned her, and stalked off. When he left, Tamahome asked, "What did he wear?" Miaka grinned and said, "He was the Easter bunny. He wore bunny PJs with feet and big pink bunny ears!" She cracked up, but Tamahome looked confused. "What's the Easter bunny?" Miaka stopped laughing. "Well. I guess Tasuki is going to have someone to join him in the medical quarters." The drill started and Tamahome ran screaming out of the room, pursued by Miaka and her electric dentist's drill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liss- Thank you for reading! I am so pleased! I would be more pleased if you reviewed, too, but he. Can't have everything, now can we? Actually, yes. Yes we can. So review, dammit! *gathers herself* Sorry. Anyway, don't forget your cameo! *announcer voice* What will they be wearing? Who will show up? And what will Miaka obsess about next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


End file.
